


Player Two Wins

by NidoranDuran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Marinette and Adrien put sexy wagers onto their gaming sessions, and a quick victory leaves Adrien finally able to enjoy some attention. Patreon commission for BsCommissions.





	

"I won!" Adrien yelled, excited by the flashing lights on the screen as his car continued to drive off in victory, looking over at Marinette with a smug grin. "You were close, but I took this round, just like I said I would." It was about time too; he'd been on a losing streak against Marinette. All day the couple had been gaming against one another and throwing some lighthearted and mostly sexy stakes onto their contest, and he'd taken the past five losses in a row pretty harshly. Not because the stakes were ever bad; he was more than happy to build up to their round of sex by eating her out any day of the week. But damn if it wasn't a bit of a blow to his skills to be losing so hard every round.

"You did," Marinette sighed with some mock resignment and a roll of her eyes as she looked over to her boyfriend. "I guess that means you get your prize too." She looked rather exciting to be on the losing end of a bet as she slipped out of her chair. There were honestly much worse things to be saddled with having to do after losing a gaming bet to her boyfriend, and if anything she was excited about what came with losing, as she eased her way down onto the floor in front of Adrien, quickly reaching for his boxers and pulling his cock eagerly back out again, their race over and her intent to get back to their 'real fun' pushing her quickly.

Adrien wasn't even fully hard when she took his head into her mouth and started to suck, fingers wrapped around his base and slowly stroking their way upward, but it didn't take him very long to rise to the occasion as Marinette's skilled mouth greeted him for the first time of the day, which considering how many times they'd fucked was surprising. In fact, a certain lingering stickiness of her own juices left Marinette with a little more to taste than she expected as she pushed forward. "A blowjob's never felt so good," he groaned, fingers reaching up and caressing the single bun that she'd pulled her hair into.

Staring up at her boyfriend with bright, eager eyes, Marinette focused on giving Adrien his prize and paying up for her side of the deal as she slurped his cock a little deeper down. Her mouth wrapped tight around him as she shifted about on her knees a little bit, getting into a good position as she took eager advantage of the closeness and focus that her position granted her. The steady bobbing of her head worked with a practiced sort of precision, something she'd had to pick up to learn how to properly deal with Adrien's generously endowed shaft, which she didn't even attempt to take all of. Not this time at least; her hand moving quickly and in sync with her head took care of a lot of what was left, as she saved the deep and messy sort of stuff for more special occasions.

It was impossible for Adrien to look away, even as he squirmed in his seat and every urge was to lean back and close his eyes so that he could savour the pure sensations. He just couldn't tear his eyes off of Marinette, smiling even with his dick between her lips as she went at him so eagerly. Marinette sucking his cock was the sort of sight he could get lost in, moaning as he caressed her cheek and watched her at work, seeing the way her eyes softly lit up a little bit from the affection. This was always going to be the best prize he could win.

Marinette had needed to learn quite a lot more than she'd been expecting when she first started dating Adrien to be able to do this, but now her mouth was experienced even with a cock of his size, and she could handle him effortlessly, moaning as she slurped him down, his thickness not the least bit of a trouble and her hand helping to keep his length from getting too much for her to bear. Everything was quick and efficient as Marinette worked to get him off quickly, both so that he could reap the final benefit of his prize, but also because her thighs were rubbing eagerly together, her own arousal building as her free hand ran along his thigh and his stomach just to keep it from drifting between her legs; losers couldn't masturbate, that just wasn't fair.

"You're so good at this," Adrien groaned, hands gripping her shoulder tightly as he watched her work his cock over, so effortlessly handling his size and bringing him closer and closer to the end. This was the kind of prize that could make a day of losing all seem like no big deal as he writhed about excitedly, loving the treatment he received. It was hard to not get a bit messy and noisy as she sucked his cock so quickly, but he didn't mind that at all; in fact, the little slurping noises that followed were a bit more of a turn-on than he was often willing to admit. "Ngh, I'm cumming, Marinette."

The warning didn't slow Marinette down at all as her head continued to bob quickly, hand dropping out of sync so that it could in fact go faster and work his cock over faster, milking his orgasm right out of him, and soon enough she was treated to one of her favorite sites; a squirming, moaning Adrien in the throes of orgasm, making the most delightful of sounds for her as his cum flooded into her mouth, a treat that she quickly and eagerly swallowed down with a sense of duty, until every drop was successfully gone and she was pulling back up happily.

"You must have really wanted to win," she said with a smile, licking her lips and wiping her mouth as she took Adrien by the hand and pulled him out of the seat.

"Of course I did," Adrien replied, letting her guide him out of the seat and laying him onto the floor. It seemed a bit odd to be letting her move him into position to fuck since he'd taken the win and all, but he hardly minded as she slipped her way out of her panties, letting them drop to the floor. Her pussy was dripping wet with excitement and trickling with his previous loads from their last rounds, and as she descended down into his lap, he would concede that having her ride him was probably what he'd have gone with anyway. "Why wouldn't I?"

"That's why I'm so cutthroat when we play," Marinette purred as she moved quickly, grabbing hold of his cock and guiding herself onto it, moving with a sense of urgency as her own needs caught up with her. She didn't waste time or mince words, just pushed down onto his cock, gasping out in delight as the long, thick shaft filled her up like she craved. It hadn't even been that long since he was last inside of her, but it had felt like far longer, and she was glad to once more be filled up with his dick. "But this is all about you, so just lie back and enjoy." As she started to properly ride him, her fingers went for her top, pulling it up and tossing it aside to let Adrien get a good look at her breasts, now totally naked atop him.

Between Marinette's smile, her perky breasts, and the sultry roll of her hips as she settled into the familiar rhythm of riding his cock, Adrien was in heaven. Letting oral be their prelude to sex had been an amazing way to keep them both happy no matter who won, and not only with the gratification of getting their lover off with their mouth. Every round he'd lost was a trip between Marinette's legs to eat her out, followed by a nice, quick fuck, and they had settled into a good rhythm all day with it. "We've done this five times today and it still feels amazing," he said happily.

Their long-winded sexual marathons had started as a thinly-veiled excuse for sex wrapped up in the insistence that as heroes, they should test and try to push the limits of their stamina. They both knew it was silly and just an excuse to fuck again and again, but they'd found that the more they engaged in these little 'exercises', the longer they could go, winding up into their own lusty back and forth as they found reasons to abandon any pretense of why they were going at it like rabbits and just having a good time with long days of regular sex broken up by little breaks of something else, in this case playing video games and wagering their next round on who won.

It wasn't very long at all before Marinette had worked her way up into a very fast pace atop his cock, taking his entire dick into her with no trouble at all--mostly after lots of practice--and riding it with all of the energy she could muster. It was quick, it was dirty, and it had both of them moaning loudly as the heated friction seized them. Adrien wrapped an arm around her side and held onto the small of her back while the other gripped her firm ass, holding eagerly onto her as she leaned forward and pitched her head back. "The only bad thing about waiting is that I feel so hollow between rounds," she purred, loving the way his thick cock filled her now as she bucked frantically atop it.

Hypnotized by the heaving of her breasts and by the breathy quality her words took, Adrien couldn't help but start thrusting upward, meeting her needy pace with the bucking of his hips to try and add to the fire, push them harder and hotter. The hot, desperate speed they both moved with was something driven entirely by how much they were feeding into each others' arousal, the potent swell of lust carrying both of them away as round after round continued on aggressively, the two of them only getting more lost in one another's madness each time they went back for more. Adrien wondered when they weren't even going to bother with the pretense of breaks and just fuck all over someone's house one day when it was empty.

The blond leaned up eagerly, squeezing her ass as he went hands-free for one of her bouncing breasts, taking the perky nipple into his mouth and sucking on it as Marinette cried, "Adrien!" Something about it just took her by surprise, and drove her excitement further, faster. Made her twist and heave, throwing her all into those final few seconds until she lost herself, letting out a noise of pure bliss as her pussy tightened greedily around Adrien's cock, which couldn't resist the sudden clenching for very long. He throbbed mightily inside of her, and soon Marinette found her own reward; as she writhed atop him in orgasmic bliss, his twitching cock pumped shot after shot of warmth deep into her, leaving her to squirm happily about as she came down from her afterglow slowly and easily.

Waiting out the moment and the post-orgasmic breathlessness was a lazy affair, with Marinette leaning forward and Adrien kissing along the tops of her breasts adoringly. "Mm, I'm so glad I let you win," she said softly, savouring the stillness of the moment; as hard as they had been going at it, there was something about the slow descent back down and the return to sanity that left her feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Wait, you did what?" Adrien asked, pulling back in surprise. "Come on, that's not true."

"Of course it was." Marinette smirked as she sat back up in his lap. "I decided you deserved a break and I wanted to go down on you anyway, so I let you have a win to make you feel better."

"You're bluffing." Adrien shook his head rapidly. "That's just trash talk."

Reaching quickly for the pair of controllers, Marinette smiled even wider. "Then prove it."


End file.
